


Move a Little Closer

by pancake_surprise



Series: Check the Grin, You're in Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: Atsumu attempts to escape his bachelor party in search of Omi. Chaos ensues.SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021Day 6: Wedding
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Check the Grin, You're in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015891
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	Move a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> playlist for [Move a Little Closer](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1DRfUvSv78m8PRB5F1UaMZ?si=d42c1b7f01cf4f21)
> 
> Thanks for the idea, Nat!

The Bachelor Party: t-minus 4 hours *insert Law & Order bOM BOM here*

“Osamu.”

It takes all of one word for Osamu’s blood to run cold. Well, it’s not so much the word itself but the person speaking it. He knows that tone. He shudders, mentally tries to prepare himself for whatever bullshit he’s about to endure. 

“What, Tsumu?” 

He turns around to find Atsumu shrugging on his jacket with one arm and shoving his phone into his pocket with the other, heading for their hotel room door. There are three hours between now and the start of Atsumu’s bachelor party, and Osamu is sure this is only the beginning of what is going to be a _very long night._ His only saving grace is the knowledge that he only has to make it another hour alone with Atsumu before Suna, Gin, and Aran are due to arrive. He can handle Atsumu until then. 

Maybe. Probably. Hopefully.

“Where the hell do ya think yer goin’?” 

“I was just thinking—” Atsumu tugs on one shoe, hopping around on the other. “—maybe I should head over to the other hotel room. I think I forgot something there.” 

Osamu shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath, and summons the will not to strangle Atsumu on the night of his bachelor party. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to be Atsumu’s best man. This is par for the course. Doesn’t make it any easier though.

“That’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard.”

“Wah—it’s the truth!” 

It’s not the truth.

“You wouldn’t know the truth if it smacked ya in the face.” 

Atsumu pouts.

“And ya can drop the look, Atsumu. I’m not Sakusa. That bullshit doesn’t work on me.” 

“Exactly my point,” Atsumu grins, reaching for the doorknob. “Yer not Omi, so I’ll just be goi—” Atsumu gets one foot out of the door before Osamu is crossing the room to fist a hand in his jacket collar and heave him back into the room. 

“Absolutely not.” Osamu throws himself in front of the door. “Not on my watch.” 

Atsumu retreats, taking a seat by the window and staring forlornly at the street below them. “Fine, I’ll just waste away here instead.” 

Osamu runs a hand over his face and makes a dash for the hotel mini fridge once he’s sure Atsumu isn’t going to make another run for it. 

“Ya know, Atsumu, there’s nothing wrong with a little bit of bachelor party pre-gaming,” he grabs two beers and passes oneto Atsumu. “Crack open a cold one with yer brother?” 

Osamu takes a sip of his beer and sighs. 

It’s going to be a long night. 

  
  


The Bachelor Party: t-minus 3 hours *bOM BOM*

Gin rolls up to Atsumu’s hotel room, a bottle of wine in one hand—for the bachelor boy— and a bottle of Everclear in the other—For himself. The Everclear was supposed to be a joke but from the state of the room, he’s going to need it. Walking into Atsumu’s hotel room is like walking into a room already in flames. 

Atsumu is jumping on the bed with all the enthusiasm of a five year old. In the corner of the room, Osamu is shotgunning a beer—can’t blame the poor guy—this is undoubtedly already turning into a Night™. 

“Gin! My best buddy! My best pal!” Atsumu yells when he catches sight of him. “Samu!” Atsumu’s head swivels toward his brother. “Didya see? Gin’s here!” 

Osamu gives him a nod and shoots Atsumu a weak thumbs up. Already one of those nights then. 

“Whatcha got there?” Atsumu says as he jumps off the bed. Osamu grimaces, preparing for the inevitable, but even though Atsumu wobbles when his feet meet the floor, he manages to stick the landing and stay upright by some miracle. 

Gin throws the liquor onto the table to give him a round of applause. “Impressive. Easily an 8.1.” 

Atsumu gasps. “Excuse me, I am never less than a 10.” 

“Sure,” Osamu says before throwing back the last sip of his beer. He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and sighs. “Whatever ya say.” 

“So, whatdya bring,” Atsumu says. He reaches for the two bottles of liquor like a little kid trying to get their hands in a cookie jar. 

Gin grabs the bottles before he can, holding them just out of reach. Under normal—err, sober—circumstances, that would be a near impossible task, but Atsumu is just tipsy enough that Gin has a chance. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Let’s calm down there. I think you’ve had enough for now. The bachelor party hasn’t even begun.” 

Atsumu pouts. 

“That won’t work on me,” Gin says. 

Atsumu’s lip juts out further.

“Stop, ew. It’s not going to work.” 

“Samuuu,” Atsumu whines. “Gin won’t let me have any and it’s _my_ bachelor party.” 

Osamu shrugs. “Let him have it. It’s easier this way.” 

Gin reluctantly hands over the bottles. 

Atsumu wrinkles his nose, looking down at the wine and vodka. “Gin, what the fuck, man? Ya could have brought _gin._ Ya know, like Gin-gin? Get it?” 

Gin sighs and takes back the bottle of Everclear. It’s going to be a long night. 

The Bachelor Party: t-minus 1 hour *bOM BOM*

“Am I makin’ a mistake?” Atsumu asks. Atsumu is laid out across the bed like a swooning fair maiden who’s had one too many to drink. His dress shirt is half unbuttoned and askew. Long story short, he looks like a hot mess. 

Meanwhile, Kosaku sits crossed legged on one side of him, Gin on the other. They sent Osamu down the hall twenty minutes ago for ice. Kosaku would worry, but in all likelihood the man just needs a _moment._ They can give him a moment. This might be his last chance for a bit of peace and quiet before the weekend begins in earnest. 

“Wait—” Atsumu flies up, “It’s not me who's makin’ the mistake. It’s Omi. Oh my god, how could I have been so blind?” He grabs Kosaku’s hand. “What am I gonna do? I love him so much and—” Atsumu sniffles, “I can’t just let him go, but what if this is all a big mistake?” 

“Atsumu—” 

“I love Omi with my whole heart, but what if it’s not enough?” 

He falls back against the bed, still holding onto Kosaku with one hand, the other thrown across his forehead. 

“Oh, I’m in a pickle aren’t I?” 

Kosaku blinks. “Yer in a what?” 

Atsumu sighs. “A _pickle._ It’s an expression. Try to keep up. What do I do, guys?” 

“Wait.” Kosaku needs a moment--to process or...something. “What are you asking us right now?”

“I’m asking ya if this wedding is a good idea or if I need to run now while Samu ain’t here to stop me.” 

Kosaku looks at Gin and finds the same panic mirrored in his expression. A silent conversation passes between them. 

_Should we find Osamu?_

_Should we call Sakusa?_

_Should we_ —

It’s interrupted by a knock on the door. 

The Bachelor Party: t-minus 20 minutes *bOM BOM*

Bokuto knocks on the door to Atsumu’s hotel room before using the keycard he got from Miya-sam when he passed him having an existential crisis at the vending machine. 

“Oh Tsum-Tsum!” He scans the room, brows pinching together when he finds Atsumu nestled between two of the groomsmen looking sadder than the time Osamu ran out of his favorite onigiri at their last home game. “Hey, what’s going on?” 

He kicks off his shoes then throws himself across the bed and Atsumu’s legs. “Why so glum?” 

Atsumu sighs, letting go of Kosaku’s hand and rolling up to sit criss-cross. “Bokkun, what if this is a big mistake. What if Omi shouldn’t marry me? What am I supposed to do?” 

The corners of Bokuto’s mouth turn downward into a frown. “Huh? What do you mean? Why shouldn’t Omi-Omi marry you? He’s awesome. You’re awesome. Two awesome people make one awesome marriage.”

Atsumu nods. “I suppose that makes sense. How can ya be sure though?” 

Bokuto shrugs. “I can’t. Not 100%” 

Atsumu squawks. “Wah-Bokkun! I thought ya were supposed to help me feel better!” 

“I am! But nothing is 100% guaranteed. And if you think it is guaranteed, then you probably will just rest on that assumption instead of trying. And trying is important in marriage. Two awesome people plus trying your best. That’s a winning combination. And I know a little thing or two about winning, I did get Akaashi to marry me after all.” 

Atsumu nods. “Okay, yeah. That makes sense. Thanks Bokkun.” 

“Anytime!” 

Atsumu nods a few more times and hits Bokuto with a good natured punch to the bicep before jumping up, a million watt smile on his face. 

“Alright! Gin, yer on Osamu duty. Go find him and drag him back to the party. Kosaku, pour me a drink! It’s my bachelor party and I’m marrying the love of my life this weekend, we need to celebrate!” 

Bokuto laughs and jumps up to join Atsumu. Tonight is going to be _great._

The Bachelor Party: hour 1 *bOM BOM*

Bachelor parties, weddings, even rehearsal dinners, Akagi loves them all. A giant party celebrating love? What isn’t there to love? Add a Miya to the mix and it’s even better. Chaos follows them like a dog sniffing out a bone, and where there is chaos, there is Akagi. 

They’re finishing up dinner in some fancy restaurant Atsumu picked when Atsumu stands at the head of the table, glass of wine in hand. 

“I wanna thank all of ya for comin’ tonight. It means so much to me to be surrounded by so many of my closest friends. What more can a guy ask for? A toast—” he lifts the glass. “—to friends and family!” 

A cheer erupts around the table followed by the clinking of glasses then silence as everyone drinks their beverage of choice. 

“And thank you to my brother, Samu, for puttin’ this whole thing together. He really is the best man and best brother a guy could ask for. Don’t know what I’d do without him.” 

Atsumu sets his glass onto the table and shoots finger guns around the table. “Well then, like I said, it’s been great. But I’m gonna head in early tonight. You fellas have fun. Make sure to do lots of shots in my honor.” 

Atsumu winks and moonwalks toward the exit. He doesn’t make it very far before Osamu is there, grabbing him by the shirt collar and hauling him back toward the table. 

“Absolutely not.” Osamu drops Atsumu into an empty seat between Kita and Aran. Akagi snorts. Yeah, that’s probably the most secure spot at the table, national team members included. 

“Samu!” Atsumu whines. “I’m tired. I just want to go back to the hotel room.” 

Akagi doesn’t have to be Atsumu’s twin to know that is bullshit. 

“Tsumu, I’ve been puttin’ up with yer bullshit my entire life,” Osamu says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And I know for a fact that the only place yer plannin’ on goin’ once ya get out of those doors is to Sakusa’s room, and ya have no business there tonight.” 

Atsumu pouts. “You haven’t heard the last of me.” 

Osamu sighs. “I was afraid ya would say that.” 

Akagi grins. This is going to be a _fun_ night. 

The Bachelor Party: hour 3 *bOM BOM*  
  


Suna knew this evening would be full of drama, mishaps, and shenanigans. Anyone who goes into a Miya party, let alone a Miya _bachelor_ party, thinking it will be anywhere near normal, has never met a Miya. Was Atsumu’s third escape attempt still a bit of a curveball? Yes, absolutely. But this is Atsumu, they really should have seen it coming. 

Atsumu’s second escape attempt was tame and honestly pretty lame. Lying about going to the bathroom? Pathetic. Even so, Atsumu nearly got away with it. 

If it hadn’t been for Kita and Aran, who had stepped outside to run back to their room for something, returning to the restaurant at just the right moment, then Atsumu would have gotten away with it. Since his failed second attempt, there has been a rotating case of guards watching over the door, ensuring that Atsumu doesn’t reverse gate-crash his own bachelor party. 

Ushijima and Hinata are on duty when Atsumu’s third escape goes down. Attempt number 3 involves a window, a fire escape, and four members of the national team dragging a squawking Atsumu back into the hotel bar. 

Suna is filming Bokuto’s attempt at teaching Kageyama the worm when a loud bang startles them all. He turns around just in time to see Atsumu swing one leg over the windowsill. He’s running before he even finishes processing just what exactly he is looking at. Kageyama and Bokuto flank either side of him and he is further relieved to hear the telltale signs of others coming up behind them. 

Bokuto hits the ground, wrapping his entire body around Atsumu’s leg that remains firmly inside the hotel, like a koala on a eucalyptus tree. Kageyama tugs from the waist while Suna grabs Atsumu’s flailing arm. 

“Atsumu!” Suna yelps. “What the fuck dude, haven’t you ever heard of using a goddamn door?” 

“Ya have the door guarded by vicious monsters, what else was I supposed to do?” Atsumu cranes his neck, trying and failing to stretch his arm far enough to grab the balcony railing. “I miss Omi! I don’t wanna go to this stupid bachelor party anymore. It’s boring without Omi!” 

Suna tugs harder but Atsumu doesn’t give up an inch of ground. “It’s your bachelor party, Atsumu! This is literally the last night of your life that you have to be alone and you’re not even alone! There are 20 of your closest friends scattered around this bar!”

“I wouldn’t expect ya to understand, Sunarin! Ya don’t know what it’s like to be in love! He’s all I can think about!” 

Suna groans. “Yes, we know. We know. You never shut up about him after all. Now think about this, do you really think that Kiyoomi would want you to _scale the side of the hotel to find him?_ Don’t you think he’d say that is dangerous.” 

Atsumu stills, just for a moment, and Suna thinks maybe his words finally got through that thick skull of Atsumu’s, but the moment passes and he’s wriggling with even more vigor. He manages to kick Bokuto off his leg and for one heart stopping second, Suna thinks Atsumu might really get onto the fire escape and scale the side of the hotel.

“I don’t think so,” says a voice from behind him. 

Aran. 

Thank god. 

Aran puts a hand on the top of Atsumu’s head, gently pushes it back under the window and between the four of them, they are able to drag Atsumu back into the bar. 

_Holy shit,_ Suna thinks as he lies there panting in a giant heap of national team members. Atsumu is fucking crazy. There is no way this night can get any wilder. 

The Bachelor Party: hour 4 *bOM BOM*

Kita was under no impression that this bachelor party would go off without a hitch. As the party reaches its fourth hour, to absolutely nobody’s shock, Atsumu is missing. It’s Hinata who delivers the news to a symphony of groans and sighs and, as soon as the words are out of his mouth, all heads turn to Kita. 

He smiles, wry. He stands and shoves his hands into his pockets. “Alright, I take it ya’ll have nominated me to break the news to Osamu?” The entire table nods and Kita sighs.

“You guys start lookin’.“ Kita nods his head at Aran. “We’ll catch up with ya once we tell Osamu.” 

He glances toward the bar where Osamu is sitting with his head in his hands and Suna Rintarou patting his back gently. Kita smiles, glad to see that Osamu isn’t alone. 

Good, that’s good. On a night like this, Osamu needs all the emotional support he can get. 

  
  


The Bachelor Party: hour 4 *bOM BOM*

Komori isn’t stupid. As they say, he’s seen a few things in his time. And he knows his cousin, Sakusa Kiyoomi, like he knows the back of his own hand. Sakusa Kiyoomi? Calm? Collected? Level headed? Absolutely not.

He’ll be the first to correct anyone who thinks that his cousin is a quiet, reserved, or nervous guy. Sure, Sakusa can be quiet and he definitely has his fair share of anxieties, but don’t they all? Sakusa _can be_ all of those things but he is so much more than that. Sakusa is as feral as the rest of them under the right circumstances. 

And, as Komori predicted, those circumstances are, of course, right now. He’s been at it for two hours now, trying to escape their hotel room to crash Atsumu’s bachelor party. Sakusa is pacing in front of him like an animal ready to strike its prey. It’s too bad Komori stopped being afraid of his cousin back when they were 7 years old or maybe this would be intimidating. 

Komori leans back to rest against the hotel room door, piña colada in one hand and flipping through gay Tik-Toks with the other. “I’ve been preparing for this weekend for months, Kiyoomi,” he says without looking up, “trust me, you’re not getting out of here. I’m prepared to sit here all night.”   
Sakusa throws his hands up in the air and growls, honest-to-god growls. Komori grins, he loves this show. 

“Whose idea was it to have separate bachelor parties?” Sakusa snaps. 

“ _Yours,”_ Komori reminds him. “Well, you didn’t want one and you insisted that Atsumu should have some time with—” Komori makes air quotes with his hands. “—the boys.” 

“Well that was stupid.” 

Komori shrugs. “I promised your more level-headed, previous self that I wouldn’t let you out of the room and I’m a man of my word.” He takes another sip of his drink. “I’m not going any—argh.” He chokes on the pina colada when something massive collides with the wall outside their room, rattling the door and Komori in the process. 

“What the—” 

The door rattles again and some of the pina colada sloshes onto the floor. 

“Omi!” someone shouts on the other side of the door. It’s muffled, but it’s undoubtedly there. Atsumu. “OMI OMI OMI OMI OMI”

Sakusa’s entire face lights up like, well, like a man in love. Any other time Komori would make a big show of pretending to gag and generally be disgusted by such an adorable display of affection. But _this is_ the weekend of his cousin’s wedding, and he supposes he can cut him a break this one time. 

Komori stands, brushes the nonexistent dust off of his pants and whips a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket. Yes, it is well past sundown, but Komori never misses an opportunity to be dramatic. 

“I promised that I would keep you from leaving the room. I never made any vows that involved keeping Atsumu out of the room.” He puts on the glasses, chugs the last of his pina colada and yanks open the hotel room door. “Atsumu!” He shoots finger guns in his direction as he slides out of Atsumu’s way and into the hallway. “Lovely to see you here! Hope you enjoy your stay!” 

He turns back and winks at Sakusa. “Don’t get too crazy you two.” 

Komori makes his way down to the hotel lobby and into the hotel bar where what little remains of the bachelor party is still congregating. He spots Suna and Osamu at the bar and mosies over. 

“Where Atsumu fails you, José Cuervo will lift you back up,” Suna says. 

Osamu throws back the shot Suna handed him and sinks back into his chair, a man defeated. “Thank you, Mister Cuervo, but I’ll feel a lot better once we know where Atsumu ran off to.” They don't have to wait long.

“He’s fine,” Komori says as he slides into the empty seat next to Suna. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Sakusa?” asks Suna.

“Oh, I jumped ship the moment Atsumu showed up. I have a sense of self-preservation.” 

“Ah, sorry, Atsumu can be the worst sometimes. Reigning him in is impossible, at least when it comes to matters involving Sakusa. Sorry ya had to deal with him too." 

Komori shrugs. “Honestly, it was a relief when Atsumu showed up pounding on the door, I was ready to booby trap the hotel room to keep Sakusa from crashing Atsumu’s bachelor’s party. It's a lot easier this way. Probably for all of us."

“Ew, they're disgustingly perfect for each other.” Suna wrinkles his nose. 

Komori nods. “Yeah, you're telling me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to with a bottle of red wine and one of the big armchairs in the lobby. At this point, I can only hope that I’ll be able to return to our hotel room tonight without risking witnessing something I’d really rather not.” 

“Ah,” says Osamu. “That’s right, you were supposed to room with Sakusa tonight." 

Komori nods. He’ll sooner sleep on top of this sticky, disgusting hotel bar than return to his hotel room if Atsumu is still there. 

“Here.” Suna shoves a hotel key card into his hand. “Take my room. If Atsumu is staying with Sakusa then I can just bunk with Osamu.”

Komori tilts his head to the side, searches Suna’s face for—something—what he finds is _interesting_ to say the least. 

“Oh, are you sure?” Komori says as he slips the keys into his pocket. 

Osamu waves a hand. “Take it. It sounds like you’re going to need it. Suna can stay with me no problem. It’ll be like the old days.” 

“Right,” Komori says. “The old days. I forgot how _close_ you guys are. I’m surprised you weren’t already bunking together.” Komori waggles his eyebrows and is disappointed when he doesn’t get a reaction out of either of them. 

Osamu shrugs and turns back to Suna. “Like I said, just like old times.” 

“You two are my saviors.” 

“ ‘s no problem,” says Osamu. “Right, Suna?” 

“Yep, get your wine and go get some sleep Komori, sounds like you deserve it.”

"Thanks! You too have fun!" Komori winks and heads back for the lobby. His phone rings as he takes a seat in one of the massive armchairs. He smiles when he reads the name on the screen. 

“Yaku, babe, you’re not going to _believe_ the night I’ve had—” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


End file.
